Flywheels, bearings, bushings and various other parts of machines in general often need replacing. To remove these parts it is necessary to use what is commonly referred to as pulley puller. However, the construction of conventional pulley pullers is impractical for this purpose. The operation is often difficult and due to inherent defects in their construction, parts are often damaged. These defects will be explained with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 of the appended drawings which show the construction of prior art pulley pullers.
1. The point of contact P between the pull pawl 12 and the base 10 is provided with less friction or catch means so that during operation it is very easy for these two parts to slip apart at this point P as the screw rod 13 is turned, causing damage to these parts, including tractive means 11, causing operation failure.
2. The tractive members comprise two separate plates 11 fastened to either side of the pull pawl 12 and the base 10. After repeated use these tractive members 11 will lose their ability to resist, turning of the base 10 and the tractive means 11 will be easily misshapen rendering them ineffective.
3. As the area of the base 10 against which the pull pawls 12 are supported is very small, the stability given thereby will be very poor.
4. As no means are provided for fixing or holding the position of the base 10, said base 10 will tend to turn when the screw rod 13 is turned making operation very cumbersome.
The purpose of the present invention is to reduce or eliminatethe above said defects and to provide a novel and practical device of simple operation wherein parts will not slip or be damaged and which will not make undesirable motions.